Recreational, commercial and sport fishing requires the use of fishing line which needs to be attached to a reel, to lines of different sizes and composition, to lures, hooks and weights, and the like. Current methods of knot-tying, metal crimping and/or fishing line welding require compressing, deforming, and/or abrading segments of line together, which have been shown to weaken the line strength. As a result, unintended or premature line breakage can occur.
Tying knots can be difficult due to line size, line stiffness, lighting (visibility) and cold temperatures (making it difficult to manipulate hands), etc.
Using metal crimping systems requires matching the correct crimp size to the line size in order to achieve optimal attachment. In addition, crimps require special tooling and the ability to apply the correct pressure to compress the line without excessively abrading the line, pinching the line, or leaving the crimp too loose so that the line ultimately slips.
Welding devices generally require the use of monofilament line, and also the use of special equipment to optimize the bond between the lines. However, with welding devices, the ability to bond different materials, or lines of different sizes, is not easy or straightforward, and has previously required compressing the line segments to weld, crimp, or tie them, which impacts the integrity of the raw line material and weakens the bond. Securing or joining lines together using any of the above methods generally, in most all instances, results in bond strength less than the line itself, which can result in line failure.
Failure can occur due to untying of knots, crimp slippage, weld bond failure, knots weakening the line, crimps weakening the line, weld heat or the friction stress of tying knots re-orienting the polymer materials in the line so as to weaken the line, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,750 (Bittar) describes a hand-held fishing line welder that uses heat, RF energy or ultrasonic energy to heat and melt a monofilament line in order to bond it to another monofilament line, thereby creating a weld between the fishing lines. This approach can allow for joining lines of a single material and of a common size. However, the joining of lines of different materials, of different sizes, or a combination of different materials and different sizes, and maintaining a strong bond between the lines, is quite difficult using this approach. In addition, this welding approach requires compressing line segments together, which negatively impacts line strength at the bond. As such, developing a weld that is equal to, or stronger than, the original line strength is difficult using this welding technique.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to have a device that can join lines together (mechanically and/or chemically) in a quick, easy, and reproducible manner, for lines of the same or different materials, and for lines of the same or different sizes, using a hand-held device. The lines do not have to touch; in fact, having spacing between the lines will allow bonding material to surround or encase the lines, whereby to provide a much stronger bond. In addition, leaving space between individual line segments at the bond avoids compressing, abrading, deforming or otherwise impairing the physical integrity of the lines. The resulting bond can therefore be stronger than the original line strength.